Western
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo et Heero doivent trouver une cachette entre deux missions. Mais est-ce qu'ils ont eu raison de choisir celle-là ?
**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : tranche de vie

 **Rating** : K+

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Zecks, Lady Une.

Début d'écriture : 1er avril 2016

* * *

 **Western**

* * *

 **AC 195**

Les combats font rage partout sur la Terre. Quand les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas en mission, ils doivent se cacher et ce jusqu'à la prochaine expédition contre les militaires de OZ.

C'est également de plus en plus difficile pour les adolescents de disparaître car Zecks et Lady Une font surveiller les écoles, les transferts d'étudiants sont scrutés au microscope.

Trowa n'a pas encore été repéré au sein du cirque et peut y retourner sans problème.

Quatre avec quarante Maganacs pour le cacher n'a pas cette difficulté non plus.

Wufei préfère la solitude et pouvoir réfléchir entre deux missions.

Heero et Duo n'ont pas trop le choix, ils doivent trouver une cachette. Les grandes vacances venant encore ajouter une difficulté.

Puis Maxwell a une illumination en voyant une offre d'emploi, beaucoup d'étudiants travaillent pendant les vacances pour avoir de l'argent de poche. Eux n'en auraient pas besoin mais ils doivent se fondre dans la masse. Et OZ ne va pas les chercher dans la foule.

Caché dans son DeathScythe, un treillis le masquant, Duo tente de prendre contact avec Yuy.

-« 02 appelle 01. »

Rapidement, son écran s'allume.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Au centre western de Sank, ils cherchent deux employés pour faire l'animation. On serait blanchi, nourri, logé et payé. Ça serait une bonne planque. »

-« Envoie l'offre. »

C'est ce que fait 02, il la transfère sans arrêter de sourire. Si Yuy ne vient pas, il ira tout de même, il n'a jamais aimé la solitude.

Heero la parcourt de long en large avant de dire.

-« Rien de moderne ne peut entrer dans le parc ! Comment va-t-on rester en contact avec les Mads et les autres ? »

Deux choses font exploser le cœur de Duo, l'acceptation à peine voilée du lieu. Le ON ça veut dire qu'il viendra avec lui, alors les difficultés, il les balayera.

-« Rien ne peut entrer, mais on peut sortir et ce n'est pas une prison. Quoiqu'une prison ne t'aurait pas retenue. »

-« Je regarde si on peut cacher le Wing et le DeathScythe tout prêt. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, 01 reprend contact avec 02, il y a d'anciennes mines, pas trop loin, qui feront l'affaire.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, vers huit heures, ils se présentent chez le chef du personnel. Heero avait passé un jean à la place de son cycliste et mit un pull bleu clair. Duo était resté dans sa tenue habituelle.

L'homme habillé d'un pantalon de toile, chemise de flanelle et gilet en peau de bête les reçoit dans une pièce sans aucun modernisme. Une pile de papiers et de dossiers trônant dans le bureau. Il les regarde puis la fiche qu'ils ont remplie il y a moins de cinq minutes.

-« Il faudra vous couper les cheveux ou jouer une jeune fille en détresse. » Finit-il par dire à l'intention de Duo.

-« J'y tiens à mes cheveux longs, j'avais pensé faire un chignon et mettre le chapeau dessus. » Avoue Maxwell en les relevant pour masquer sa tresse.

-« Ça peut marcher, vous savez tenir une arme ? » Demande l'homme en regardant l'un puis l'autre.

Il s'attarde sur Heero comme pour l'inciter à répondre.

-« Oui, nous sommes dans un club de paintball. » Réplique 02.

-« C'est le genre d'arme qu'on utilise ici pour le spectacle avec du rouge uniquement. » Dit le chargé d'entretien.

-« Pour faire le sang. » Sourit Duo.

-« Il ne parle pas, parce qu'il y a des répliques. » Finit par s'étonner le directeur.

-« Que quand c'est nécessaire. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Nous allons faire un essai d'une semaine. » Accepte l'homme. « Vous êtes au septième étage, chambre sept. En quittant d'ici, il faut passer par la buanderie, c'est noté. À part dans votre chambre, vous devez être continuellement en tenue. Si on vous surprend avec des éléments qui ne correspondent pas à l'époque, c'est le renvoi illico, sans dédommagement. »

-« C'est noté et merci. » Sourit Duo.

D'un même pas, ils vont vers la buanderie pour prendre un stock de vêtements. Maxwell prend aussi des épingles pour faire tenir son chignon.

Dans la chambre, il y a un coffre devant chaque lit pour garder les vêtements. Ils y déposent les pantalons de toile, les chemises en flanelle. Duo a surtout pris des couleurs sombres avec une chemise blanche, alors qu'Heero a pris plusieurs coloris de pantalon et de chemise et un chapeau brun.

Il est fin prêt à visiter le parc et travailler que Duo s'échine toujours à réaliser son chignon.

-« Assieds-toi sur le coffre. » Ordonne Yuy.

Maxwell s'exécute. Avec des gestes rapides, Heero lisse les cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés d'être toujours emprisonnés. Rapidement, il réalise au sommet du crâne une queue de cheval avant de la tresser pour en diminuer la longueur.

Un deuxième élastique vient au bout de la natte. Repartant du sommet, il commence à enrouler la tresse autour de la base, régulièrement il met des épingles pour faire tenir son œuvre.

Duo n'ose pas bouger, ni parler de peur d'énerver Heero et de devoir finir le travail seul.

En moins de dix minutes, 01 a fini la coiffure.

-« Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours ! » Lâche Yuy en lui tendant la brosse.

-« Merci Heero. »

-« Hn »

Pendant que Maxwell finit vite de se préparer, Heero met un foulard rouge autour du cou, il laisse son chapeau pendre dans son dos. Duo sort de la salle de bain, le chapeau sur la tête, on n'imagine pas qu'il cache l'imposante chevelure de 02.

Ils ont tous les deux des armes à la cuisse grâce à un ceinturon. Leur travail, qui pourrait être plus pénible, est de circuler dans le parc, dire bonjour aux gens avec un salut de la main ou une main au chapeau.

Grâce à une pastille jaune sur l'holster, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont des employés.

µµµ

Il y a un long moment qu'ils circulent. Le parc fait tout de même cinq kilomètres de diamètre, le village au centre et des fermes isolées tout autour.

Si les animaux ne peuvent pas être tués pour être mangés, les clients doivent les entretenir, comme retourner les champs et les cultiver à tour de rôle suivant la période où ils viennent en vacances.

Un pasteur vient pour donner la messe le dimanche, mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour de semaine. Il n'y a pas grande activité dans le centre-ville. Les gens en vacances s'affairent chez eux, dans les fermes mises à leur disposition.

Le saloon est ouvert. Il y a un restaurant, mais est-ce qu'il est l'heure de manger ? L'unique commerce du village sert à acheter la production des fermiers et leur vendre le nécessaire.

Il y a un moulin et une scierie qui fonctionnent grâce à un petit ruisseau et une roue à aubes.

Duo se demande, quand ils ont fait pour la deuxième fois le tour, depuis combien de temps ils sont dehors et surtout quand ils vont manger.

-« Tu as l'heure ? » Demande-t-il à son camarade.

-« Non. »

Il montre son poignet où il n'y a rien. Maxwell soupire.

En passant devant le commerce, Duo sourit.

-« Viens. » Dit-il en attrapant le bras d'Heero.

02 commence à circuler dans les allées, on ne sait jamais qu'il y a quelque chose de mieux que ce qu'il a vu en vitrine. Ne voyant rien, il se dirige vers le commerçant.

-« Bonjour, ce serait pour la pendule dans la vitrine. Elle fonctionne ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tout ce qui est dans mon établissement est en ordre de marche. » Répond-il légèrement vexé.

-« Elle est à l'heure ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Alors, je la prends. »

Yuy soulève un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ça ? Enfin, c'est le problème de 02, pas le sien.

-« Je vous l'emballe ? » Demande le commerçant.

-« Non. »

C'est réellement une très belle imitation mais qui fonctionne avec une pile. Elle fait une trentaine de centimètres, avec un faux balancier derrière une vitre.

Tout en l'installant sur sa hanche de l'autre côté de son arme. Maxwell sourit comme un damné. Il a payé et peut sortir, Heero sur ses talons.

Voyant qu'il est treize heures, il comprend mieux qu'il a faim. Il entraîne son comparse jusqu'au restaurant pour manger.

Il installe sa pendule sur un coin de la table et regarde s'il y a un menu mais c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Un gros morceau de viande avec des pommes de terre et des haricots. Une cuisine simple mais qui tient au corps, bien sûr de l'eau en boisson ou du café.

Après ils doivent recommencer à circuler.

Vers seize heures, il y a un peu plus d'animation, le gros des travaux aux champs est fini et les gens commencent à arriver au centre pour discuter avec l'un ou l'autre. Ils viennent chercher quelque chose qui manque pour préparer le souper ou simplement boire un verre au saloon ou voir le menu du jour au restaurant.

Maxwell commence à comprendre pourquoi il y avait deux places de libres dans ce parc en pleine saison. Ils n'ont vraiment rien à faire de la journée. Si au moins, ils tenaient un commerce, s'ils étaient shérifs mais non, juste là pour faire du mouvement dans la ville que ça ne fasse pas trop désertique.

Le gros des activités se fait après le souper avec un bal organisé tous les soirs au restaurant. Duo et Heero sont même heureux de pouvoir s'occuper et faire danser quelques personnes.

À vingt une heures trente, Yuy s'éclipse pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas été contactés, la mine se situe à moins de dix minutes à pied. Demain, ce sera au tour de Maxwell afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

À vingt-deux heures, tout le monde est chez soi. Les adolescents sont contents d'ôter leurs bottes et de pouvoir se coucher.

À six heures trente, l'église sonne à toutes volées pour éveiller les gens du village et les employés. À sept heures, ils sont debout pour recommencer à circuler. Yuy s'étonne de voir son comparse reprendre sa pendule. Qu'hier il n'ait pas voulu retourner jusqu'à la chambre passe encore mais aujourd'hui. Il a peut-être peur qu'on ne lui vole. Hier durant le bal, il l'avait confiée aux musiciens installés dans un coin du restaurant.

Pour Duo et Heero, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence semblable à la précédente. 02 repense aux paroles du directeur, il ne voit pas où il y a des répliques à donner. C'est calme, c'est paisible, il se demande même pourquoi ils ont des armes. Encore une chance que les repas sont payés et leur procurent un peu de distraction qui est la seule de la journée avec le bal du soir.

Tout en marchant, Maxwell soupire un peu. Encore heureux que la pendule ne soit pas lourde parce que circuler toute la journée avec elle serait pénible.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant quatre jours qu'ils travaillent. Quatre jours pareils au précédent. Au moment, où ils passent devant le bureau de poste, l'homme sort pour interpeller Maxwell. Il doit se rendre de toute urgence chez le directeur.

Yuy l'attend en continuant à circuler seul autour de la place, il ne tient pas à s'éloigner trop au cas où il devrait intervenir rapidement.

Duo revient après une grosse demi-heure sans sa pendule et en se grattant le crâne.

-« Tu sais ce qu'il me voulait ? » Commence 02.

Comme Heero secoue légèrement la tête, il enchaîne.

-« Me demander pourquoi je marche avec ma pendule depuis le premier jour de travail. »

-« Et ? » Demande Yuy aussi tracassé par l'histoire que le directeur.

Seulement lui ne voulait pas poser la question et avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi désintéressé du sort des autres.

-« Pour savoir l'heure ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

-« Que les montres à gousset, ça existait ! »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux avant d'ajouter.

-« Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais achetée pour ça. J'ai cru qu'elle te plaisait et que tu avais peur qu'on te la vole. »

-« Bin non, sinon je l'aurai déposée dans le DeathScythe le deuxième jour. J'en ai profité pour donner notre renom. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, ça lui arrivait toutes les semaines. Personne ne veut de ces places. »

Yuy esquisse un petit sourire avant de dire.

-« C'est moi qui choisis la prochaine planque. »

FIN

* * *

Fin d'écriture 10 avril 2016

Note de l'auteur :

1) Ma fille voulait soutenir une amie qui faisait les 23 heures de la BD en lui écrivant un texte avec le sujet du concours. Dans le monde western, un personnage doit porter une horloge, comme elle ne voulait pas de mon idée, je l'ai utilisée.

2) Maintenant qu'elle est écrite, je comprends que ma fille n'en voulait pas ^^


End file.
